


Cousin's Valentine's Day

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couch Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: D and his cousin Cassie were just sitting watching a romantic movie marathon on Valentine's Day when their deepest darkest secret came to light.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	Cousin's Valentine's Day

D was enjoying himself at the house with his cousin Cassie that he was pretty close with. Right now they were just watching some romantic movies for Valentine's Day. But they had always been together since they were kids. But recently he had started to have dreams about her. In the dreams, she would show up to his house in a coat and slowly take it off to reveal that she was naked and was begging him to fuck her. And when he woke up he would have an erection and a desire for her.

“Come on it’s Valentine’s Day and the both of don’t have dates. Isn’t that lame?” D asked her. “But we are with people that we love,” Cassie said with a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “But you know what I mean. Wouldn’t you rather be with someone that found you attractive?” D said to her with a smile.

“Are you saying that I’m ugly, jerk?” she said with a smile knowing what he had meant by that. “You know what I mean,” he said with a smile. “Maybe I’m where I want to be,” she said with a sigh. “With me?” D asked with a look. “What you cute enough to get any woman’s engine going,” she said with a smile. “Even my cousins?” he asked with a smile.

In his head, he could almost see himself waking up in bed with an erection again. “What’s wrong haven’t you heard of kissing cousins?” she asked with a smile. “Yes I have,” he said as he put a hand on either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. She welcomed the kiss ass she always did in his dreams.

She even slipped him her tongue as they kissed. He then leaned back onto the couch that they were sitting on. She moaned as she felt his hands start to roam her body. He quickly pulled her shirt over her head breaking the kiss from her for just a moment. He wanted to be fast about this he always woke up at the best parts of these dreams.

“What’s the rush baby?” she asked in a moan as she felt him trying to undo her bra as fast as he could. “I need to fuck you now.” he moaned as he found the clasp of her bra and undid it so that he could finally see what his dream cousin looked like topless. Luckily she had been wearing a skirt so all he had to do was pull her undies to the side and reached down and freed his rock hard cock from their cloth prison.

He quickly rammed it into her. “Fuck.” she moaned as she felt his cock inside of her. “You like my cock?” he asked with a smile as he found a rhythm that could drive them both crazy. “Fuck yes I love your cock.” she moaned as he fucked. Of course, she would this is my dream after all. he thought as he fucked her. “God, don’t let me wake up yet.” she moaned as she loved the feeling of her cousin inside of her.

“Wait, what?” he asked stopping what he was doing. “What’s going on? Why are you stopping? You have never stopped before.” she asked looking at her cousin. That’s when it hit him. This wasn’t a dream. This was real. He was really inside of his cousin right now. He kissed her again but this time it was soft and sweet.

“This is the best Valentine’s Day ever,” he said as he started fucking her again. That was when she realized it too. This wasn’t some dream version of her cousin. This was her real cousin. She had been having dreams about him since she was as a preteen. But she knew that he would never want her in that way. But he was with his cock pumping into her and a smile on his face.

“You have been dreaming about me?” he asked with a smile living his fantasy of fucking her was no longer a fantasy. “Yes.” she moaned with a smile. “So have I,” he said with a smile as he felt himself cumming for the first time in his cousin. Who instantly snapped her head back as she came for the feeling of her cousin’s cum being shot up into her. But both of them had wanted this for a while and knowing that was making them hornier than they ever thought possible.

“Y-You have?” she asked in a moan as she felt him continue to fuck her. “Yes, my sweet cousin. For the last month I have been woken with thoughts of you,” he said and gave her a kiss again. She welcomed the kiss even returning her tongue to his mouth. “When did you start to have dreams about me?” he asked as he felt the both of them cum again for each other.

“I was a preteen. You remember Wendy?” she asked with a smile as she felt him still hard and inside of her. “My first girlfriend?” he asked with a smile as he plowed into her. “Yeah. When I first saw you kiss her I wanted to be the girl that you were kissing. I wanted it so bad.” she moaned as she told him about all her dreams over the last few years. “Is that why you always seem happier when I’m single?” he asked with a smile.

“Mhm.” she moaned and kissed him again. “So this really is the best Valentine’s Day for isn’t it baby?” he asked her with a smile. As he pumped into her with a purpose because they both felt that this one was going to be the “big one”. “Yes oh god yes.” she moaned as she felt his cock twitch inside of her knowing that that meant he was close to cumming.

“FUCK!!!” both of them screamed as they came for each other for the third time. But this time both were worn out and out of breath. They looked at each other knowing what they had just done was “wrong” to some people. But they didn’t care. They were happy. They were in love. And today was Valentine’s Day. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” they said to each other and started laughing as they kissed one more time.


End file.
